


Not My Keeper

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Per-relationship, fluffy prompt, super short,  Ashalle gets patched by Solas.Saturday, 11 August 2018





	Not My Keeper

“That was not a wise idea Ashalle,” Solas scolded as he lifted the ice to her now swollen and bloodied lip. She winced as the cold made contact with her injury.

“Well, it seemed a good enough idea at the time Solas!” She crossed her arms over her chest and threw him a sharp glace before looking down at her feet.

“You need to be more careful. You can be so reckless and I won’t always be here to fix you up.”

He had grown rather fond of her in the past months. She had made a real effort to know him, no one had done that in a very long time. He found himself worrying about her often these days. He would catch himself watching her in battle, she took risks and he would feel his heat jump into this throat. He did his best to keep a barrier on her at all times but, sometimes she’d slip into stealth and he’d lose her. These were often the times that lead to split lips and bruises like today.

“Ugggghh you aren’t my keeper Solas!”

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to condescend. I only meant that,” He trailed off, pulling the ice from her wound, “I mean to say you have become a dear friend and I don’t want to see any harm befall you.”

“I know it’s just that you care. I’m sorry, I just spent my whole life being fussed over by my keeper, my mother, her sisters, the whole clan really. I take risks, I know that but I’m not a fool. ”

“I don’t think you are foolish,” Solas sat next to her placing a hesitant hand on her knee, “I think you are hot blooded and brave. Though, I cannot condone you putting yourself in danger, I admire your boldness.”

“Thank you Solas. Perhaps… Perhaps I could try to be a little more careful, just for you.”

Solas felt his cheeks flush as she placed her hand on top of his own.

“I appreciate it.”


End file.
